Isn't This Dangerous?
by HippieWalk
Summary: Tori and Jade meet anonymously online and become good friends. Then they start to have even stronger feelings for each other. -Yes, I know this has been done so many times but I wanted to try. This story will be Jori.
1. Chapter 1

I know I'm not a good writer. I also know this story has probably been done, more or less. But I figured I needed at least one entry! It's ok if you don't like it or don't review, but it'd be totally sweet if ya did~

What do I do here? Tell you that** I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

**-~Tori~-**

****I've never resorted to finding a friend online before. I have no problem making friends, that really isn't the problem here. What my problem is, is that I don't have any close_ girl _friends that I can share my problems and secrets with.

There's Cat, of course, but who in their right mind would go to her with their problems? She's not all there when it comes to being a normal functioning teenager. She has the attention span of a 5 year ol- scratch that, everything to do with her resembles a 5 year old. I love her, but she's just not someone I can count on.

The only other girl in our close group of friends is Jade, and I don't think I even have to explain why that would never work. She has already trashed every attempt at becoming her friend so far that I've made. She hates my guts. We'll leave it at that.

There are girls that I am friendly with and even hang out with on occasion, but none of them I would consider a close enough friend to put my... world, for lack of a better word, out on the table for and be comfortable with it. And honestly, I'm not trying to find someone to just listen to my problems, I just want to have a close friend that knows everything about me enough to give me advice and to have fun with. Who knows if you can even find someone like that ONLINE, but I'm going to try.

I've seen the ads for it hundreds of times. They even have a TV commercial for it now. It plays in my head instantly. _**Log on to WWW DOT TEENSNEEDFRIENDS DOT COM to find a new best friend just like yourself in your area! It's simple and easy, and you'll have the chance to make more friends than ever before!**_Then of course it shows a bunch of kids talking about how they met their best friend ever and they'll never make it through life from now on without them.

Every time I saw the ad, I always thought how unsafe this has got to be. Couldn't any old pedophile log in claiming to be a teenager and try to meet up and rape them or kill them or something? But I guess you can call me desperate. I don't plan to meet up with anyone. I just want someone to e-mail or IM with. I get bored at home and Trina is intolerable.

I type in the web address and hit enter. It first has you log in, with the option to create an account if you don't have one already. After I've created a username and password, it gives me a warning telling me how unsafe it is to give out your full name, address and/or any personal information to internet strangers. If you plan to ever meet up, make sure it is in a very public crowded place with the accompany of an adult. I laugh to myself. It seems ironic to me that they try to make it seem like this can be completely safe. Regardless, there are other suckers like me who are so desperate to do this anyway. I click agree and move on.

Next it has me pick a category in which I'd like to be set up for a friend in. It's actually impressive, there's a category for just about everything. I decided to go with Animal Lovers just to test the waters. I'm not really too much of an Animal Lover but I just want to see how this works first. Then it has to option to pick a secondary category within that one to narrow it down, but you don't have to. I click cats because I guess I like cats. Lastly, it asks for a general area. You can make it a large span or a small span from specific area codes to time-zones. I decide to go with all of California and finally click the **Find me a friend!** button.

It takes about a minute and a little IM box comes up with the words _Now speaking to DivaCat96..._

**DivaCat96: **hey how r u?

**LASuperstar:** hey im good hbu?

**DivaCat96:** good. so what kind of cat do u have?

**LASuperstar: **um well actually i dont have a cat but i have a friend named cat

**DivaCat96: **ohh...

**LASuperstar: **how many cats do u have?

_I'm sorry. DivaCat96 has disconnected your chat. Please wait while we find someone new..._

How rude!

But honestly, that was lame. I guess I see how it works though, I'll go choose real interests. I exit from those chatbox before it connects me to another cat freak.

I pick Performing Arts Los Angeles. I don't pick a secondary category within that because I'm into most of it. If this doesn't go well, maybe I'll try narrowing it down. I wait until it connects me.

_Now speaking to VampyricBeauty..._

Great, it's probably a gothic sadistic freak like Jade. But that's unfair of me to judge, I'm sure they aren't all sadistic like her. Now that I think of it, I don't really know any other gothic type people.

**LASuperstar: **Hey VampyricBeauty, how's ur day so far?

**VampyricBeauty: **It's fine. I guess. I also guess I'm supposed to ask how your day is going as well. So?

**LASuperstar: **lol well its the polite thing to do. my day is also fine. what kind of performing arts are you into?

**VampyricBeauty: **Done with all the bullshit "polite introductions" I see. I like that, straight to the point. I'm sort of a triple threat. I act and sing, as well as write.

**LASuperstar: **me too. well i admire writers and have written a few songs and plays myself, i am mostly just an actor and singer. i think id rather sing than act if i had to choose.

**VampyricBeauty: **I would probably choose acting and screenwriting over singing.

**LASuperstar:** have u done anything professionally?

**VampyricBeauty: **Mostly school productions but I have been an extra in a movie once. I'm only 17, I'll get there. You'll see.

**LASuperstar:** no judging dont worry. i have been an extra and once a stunt woman but i dont think ill ever do that again. i hope you make it big!

**VampyricBeauty: **Thanks... you too, I suppose. Unless you ever try to go after the same role as me.

**VampyricBeauty: **Its weird, you remind me of someone.

**LASuperstar: **really, who?

**VampyricBeauty: **This girl from school. It's not really a good thing though. I know you could never really be her, and I'm not trying to be rude saying this. It's just that... nevermind. I'm sorry.

**LASuperstar: **its ok.

It's strange because she reminds me of someone too. She reminds me of Jade. But she's slightly more polite than Jade AND she said sorry. That right there means she could never be Jade. Plus, she'd never be on here trying to make a friend.

**VampyricBeauty: **so I told you I'm 17. How old are you?

**LASuperstar: **im 17 too

**VampyricBeauty: **I have stuff to go do. Talking to you wasn't so bad, do you want to add each other to our friend list's for future conversations?

**LASuperstar: **sure, ur the coolest person ive talked to so far.

Not that it'd be hard to be, considering I only talked to one other person and she didn't want to talk to me because I didn't have a pet cat.

I add her to my friends list and type bye. She says bye and signs off. I decide I've had enough and log off as well. I don't know if I'll ever even sign back onto this site. Maybe it was a stupid idea. I should just try to become closer friends with someone in real life at school. But something about that girl online makes me want to talk to her some more. I think it's because she reminds me of Jade, and I know Jade would never be my friend. Perhaps I could pretend she's Jade and see what it would be like to be friends with her. How pathetic is that?

And yes, I walk away from my computer laughing at myself.

* * *

**So... this will probably be stupid. ;P**

**Review if you wanna! **


	2. Chapter 2

Wow people like it! Even one of my personal favorite jori authors, quitting-time commented! exciting as heck.

so i'm sick, and i wrote the next chapter already.

**Also I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

-~Jade~-

Ugh. Don't get me wrong, I love Beck, I really do but the boy has the worst ideas when it comes to what we should spend our time doing. With this one, I can't come to any other conclusion besides that he has lost his mind.

"Babe, we could both use some more friends," he offers. But I know that he just wants _me_ to have more friends.

"No we don't. We already have too many friends," I counter, trying very hard to stay calm. I don't like yelling at Beck, sometimes he just pushes my buttons to the point where I can't help it.

"If we're going to be honest here, I don't think you actually have any friends. You hang out with the gang because I make you," he points out. Ouch?

"That's not even true! Cat and I were friends before I started dating you. Since before Hollywood Arts even, we met in 5th grade."

"Fine, then you have one genuine friend outside of me. That's not enough. And you and I both know that you can't exactly count on Cat if you're ever in a time of need." This is true, Cat would be useless if I ever needed help with anything. Why can't he just help me though? I open my mouth just about to ask said question when he cuts me off and answers it for me.

"You know I'm here for you always, but you can't just count on your boyfriend to get you through everything. You have to have a life outside of me Jade, it's just unhealthy. There are times when I want to go hang out with a couple of guys, without you, but I feel so damn guilty all the time because it leaves you all alone," Beck says, setting down his laptop on the bed and moves to sit next to me on the couch.

He starts to move his arm around me but I squirm away from him. "Fine, go. What do I care? I like being alone."

Actually, I hate it. And I hate it even more when Beck is out without me, who knows what kind of girls he could run into.

He inches closers to me and goes to put his arm around me again, this time I let him. We sit silently with each other, both in our heads, for what seems like 10 minutes but probably is a lot less. Finally, Beck speaks up.

"Jade, will you just try to make at least one friend? It doesn't even have to be a friend that you go hang out with. I'll be happy if you just find someone you can vent to and enjoy talking to online," he pleads with me, giving me his stupid sad puppy dog face. Adding on, "We'll both do it."

"Ugh, fine!" I whine out, leaving him with this satisfied grin. It makes me so mad. I can't even look at him right now. I get up and head to his bed and lay face down, burying my head in the pillow. I want him to know just how much I _don't_ want to do this.

I'm just about to fall asleep when I feel the bed dip down. What does he want? I definitely am not in the mood to cuddle with him. Stupid jerk wants to spend time without me and is forcing me to talk to people I don't even know.

"Here, I set up an account for you. I used your e-mail username VampyricBeauty. Password is ilovebeck9," he chuckles.

"And I'll be changing the password immediately," I say, glaring at him. He isn't phased by it at all and just keeps smiling at me. I didn't say I would do this stupid internet friend thingy right now. I meant, like, next year. He shows me how it works and it's almost like he's been on it before. But I would know if he had. I guess it's not hard to figure out. You choose your interest and it goes from there.

I decide to go with Performing Arts. It then asks me which specific field of Performing Arts my interest is in. I have more than one so I decide to go with just Performing Arts. Next is how far from myself am I willing to make friends, I choose within the Pacific Standard Time Zone. I don't care where they live because I'm definitely not going to meet up with any internet creeper I meet on here.

I look over to see how far Beck has got on his PearPad before hitting the Find me a friend! button. He's selecting his interests and I notice he chose Auto Tech Mechanics as his primary interest. That's a relief, I doubt he's going to find any girls in that section. If so, I'm sure they are hideous, beastly girls.

I let out a deep sigh and hit the stupid button. It takes about a minute before it connects me to someone.

_Now speaking to LASuperstar…_

Superstar, eh? I bet they're an amateur nobody.

**LASuperstar:** Hey VampyricBeauty, how's ur day so far?

I hate this already. So much. I'll go with it for now, just so Beck can see that I tried it.

**VampyricBeauty:** It's fine. I guess. I also guess I'm supposed to ask how your day is going as well. So?

**LASuperstar:** lol well its the polite thing to do. my day is also fine. what kind of performing arts are you into?

**VampyricBeauty:** Done with all the bullshit "polite introductions" I see. I like that, straight to the point. I'm sort of a triple threat. I act and sing, as well as write.

**LASuperstar:** me too. well i admire writers and have written a few songs and plays myself, i am mostly just an actor and singer. i think id rather sing than act if i had to choose.

**VampyricBeauty:** I would probably choose acting and screenwriting over singing.

**LASuperstar:** have u done anything professionally?

**VampyricBeauty:** Mostly school productions but I have been an extra in a movie once. I'm only 17, I'll get there. You'll see.

**LASuperstar:** no judging dont worry. i have been an extra and once a stunt woman but i dont think ill ever do that again. i hope you make it big!

Weird, for some reason this girl really reminds me of Vega. God, I hate Vega. As soon as she mentioned being a stunt woman but not liking it, I think back to the time Beck had to dress up as her and do the stunt for her because she was such a chicken shit. It's okay though, I ended up pushing her off. That was a good day.

**VampyricBeauty:** Thanks... you too, I suppose. Unless you ever try to go after the same role as me.

**VampyricBeauty:** Its weird, you remind me of someone.

**LASuperstar:** really, who?

**VampyricBeauty:** This girl from school. It's not really a good thing though. I know you could never really be her, and I'm not trying to be rude saying this. It's just that... nevermind. I'm sorry.

It can't be Vega, so why even bring it up? She has the perfect little life with tons of friends and no annoying boyfriend who would force her to go on a site like this.

**LASuperstar:** its ok.

This girl isn't _so _bad. I'm willing to add her to my friends list. Mostly so I don't have to talk to yet another random creeper to satisfy Beck, but also because she hasn't said anything to really piss me off yet.

"Okay babe, I see you have actually been typing to someone. It's not so bad right?" Beck says, and I can see he put away his PearPad. He probably is realizing how stupid this is and is giving up.

"Um…" is all I give back.

"Well, let's go get some pizza!" Beck says, getting up and grabbing his keys by the door. He doesn't even wait for me to confirm before he's out of the trailer and getting into his car.

I type a quick goodbye to LASuperstar and run after Beck.

"Wait! I don't want pizza, we just had pizza last night!" I yell after him.

* * *

So yeah if I stay with this, which I think I will cause it's kinda fun to write and stuff, I won't always just retype the chat they had in each POV. Just this time so you know how Jade got on the site and stuff. Maybe on other occasions if I feel like its important to see both of their thoughts during the convo but mostly not. Hopefully that makes sense.

Thanks for reading! Give feedback if you want!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! People like it! I'm glad you do and feel free to give me ideas or tips or anything like that.

Sorry for spelling errors and if the grammar is wrong.

I just want to point out that I wouldn't be typing out so many chapters if I weren't home from school and sick. So they will get slower.

**I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

**-~Tori~-**

I'm in the bathroom right now holding my shirt underneath the hand dryer after Jade "accidently" spilled Beck's lemonade on me. She was mad at me for giving him a hug. Nevertheless, she poured it on me right in front of Lane and has been suspended for the rest of today and tomorrow. When is she going to see, after a whole year of me being at Hollywood Arts that I'm not going to try and steal Beck from her? I couldn't do so even if I wanted to, which I don't. He loves her probably more than anyone else ever could love a gank like her.

She's lucky really. Not because I want him myself, but because I don't know how he puts up with her. Half the time we're all together she's only slightly nicer to him than the rest of us. But I know, deep down, that Jade does have feelings and I guess somehow Beck is the center of those feelings.

Of course, now I start to think of how it must feel to know that Jade doesn't hate you and likes you. In fact, loves you. Someone who hates everything and I mean _everything_, has _love _for you. And then I know. That's what keeps Beck there. It has to feel amazing to be the one person who can change her attitude and change her ways even if only for a couple hours when you're alone.

My thoughts are brought back to my shirt. It's drying so slowly, I'll be here all afternoon. I think about how much I want to just go home and take a shower and put warm and comfy jammies on. It's probably the best idea, my only other classes for the day aren't too important academically. Going once, twice… Sold!

An hour later I'm at home, all showered and clean in fresh comfortable clothes. I flick through the TV channels but all that's on during the day are little children shows and reruns of really old cruddy shows. Now I'm having second thoughts on whether I should have just stayed in school or not. This is boring and I never got to say bye to my friends. I wonder if they're worried about me?

Speaking of friends, my mind goes back to that TeensNeedFriends website. If I had a close girl friend, I'd probably have been able to go to her for support with Jade bullying troubles. I guess I'll log into the site again and give it another try. I doubt that Vampire girl will be online, I'm sure she's at school. It's only 1:15 pm and most schools let out at 3.

I type in my username and password and it asks me which category I want to get started in, just like yesterday. Only this time, there's a Friend's list off to the right. To my pleasant surprise, **VampyricBeauty** is online. I debate in my head for a minute whether or not to IM her again, deciding that I should.

**LASuperstar:** Hey VampyricBeauty, how r u doing today?

**VampyricBeauty:** I could be better. You?

**LASuperstar:** same, but ive already decided to not think about it anymore

**VampyricBeauty:** I should probably do the same thing.

**LASuperstar:** its hard but its for the better… dwelling is too stressful

**VampyricBeauty:** True, and we all know stress gives you gray hair and wrinkles. My career would be cut short.

**LASuperstar: **exactly lol

**LASuperstar: **so what are you doing?

**VampyricBeauty:** Talking to you obviously. I'm also listening to some music…

**LASuperstar:** me too! watcha listening to?

**VampyricBeauty:** A band called Atreyu, have you heard of them?

**LASuperstar:** no i haven't. do u recommend them?

**VampyricBeauty:** Depends. What kind of music are you into?

**LASuperstar:** well i will listen to just about anything at all. My favorite is probably pop and hip hop but i listen to rock emo type stuff too. My friend at school makes me listen to mayday parade all the time and i actually really like them.

_I probably shouldn't say that Jade is my friend but I'm not going to go out of my way to explain what Jade is to me to say I like the band she forces us to listen to always._

**VampyricBeauty:** I LOVE Mayday Parade. Probably my favorite band.

**VampyricBeauty:** I don't really like pop and hip hop that much. I'll sometimes sing it with my friends though.

**LASuperstar:** well i just love music… unless its like scary death metal im sure i can get into it.

**VampyricBeauty: **I love music like that too. I'd rather hear any music than no music at all. Except maybe country or straight rap. Back to Atreyu, I'm not sure you'd like them. They aren't scary death metal but they do scream.

**LASuperstar:** ill give them a listen, its always good to try new things anyway

**VampyricBeauty:** I suggest the song When Two Are One, it's not my personal favorite but it's one that new to Atreyu people seem to like best. It's a good song.

I decide to look up the song and hit play. After listening to the whole song, I realize it's sort of a hardcore type of love song. And it's not too bad actually, though it's definitely not my type. I would have never heard of this song on any other occasion. I decide to type some of the lyrics so she knows I've listened.

**LASuperstar:** like a rising tide beating hearts grow but never die to simplify ill stand by ur side close my eyes hope will never die… i kinda like this! Thank u for the recommendation

**VampyricBeauty:** Anytime. It's a pleasure to spread good music to people like you. No offense.

**LASuperstar:** um… its ok?

**VampyricBeauty:** I'm sorry. I actually am having a good time talking to you. I really didn't mean it as an insult, I just mean people who listen to generally pop.

LASuperstar: its ok really, i understand. i like talking to u too! Give me a good song anytime.

_Maybe I can impress Jade with the songs VampyricBeauty shares with me. Why do all my thoughts always go back to Jade? She hates me. She will never be my friend. Just give up._

**VampyricBeauty:** I would love to.

**LASuperstar:** So do u like reading?

**VampyricBeauty:** Yes, I love it. My boyfriend hates when I start reading a book because I'll literally just read for hours and hours until the book is finished, ignoring everything else. Including him.

**LASuperstar:** lol aw u have a boyfriend? Have u ever read the perks of being a wallflower?

**VampyricBeauty:** Yeah, he's sweet mostly but sometimes way too naggy. I LOVE that book! It's probably one of my top 3.

**LASuperstar:** mine too!

_We actually have a lot in common and are getting along pretty well. Maybe this wasn't such a terrible idea after all. I might actually make a great friend._

**VampyricBeauty: **Speaking of boyfriend, school is over and he'll be here any minute. I better go. Talk to you later?

**LASuperstar:** why weren't u in school urself little lady?

**VampyricBeauty:** I guess you can say that's part of the reason I could be better. But talking you did make my day slightly better. Imagine that. Why aren't YOU in school?

**LASuperstar:** i was having a really bad day. decided it would be better to just leave before it got worse. Talking to u was good for me too.

**VampyricBeauty:** Well… before I go. I have to ask. You ARE a girl, right?

**LASuperstar:** lol yes i am

**VampyricBeauty:** Good. Or I'd cut them off for making me believe you are a girl all this time. Bye.

**LASuperstar:** :O bye…

I actually really enjoy talking to this VampyricBeauty girl. I think we have a good connection and I look forward to talking to her again. I wish she didn't have to go now.

I just shut down my laptop when I hear the doorbell. I put it on the table and walk over to open the door to see a bouncing red head and my best friend Andre.

"Hey girl, why'd you take off?" Andre questions me, concern in his eyes.

"I just really wanted to come home and take a shower after the lemonade incident. I didn't want to sit around for 2 and a half more hours in sticky clothes," I answer. I can see relief wash over his face.

"I thought maybe you ran into Jade again and she did something terrible to you for getting her suspended."

"I didn't get her suspended!" I cry out.

"She got herself suspended," Cat chimes in, practically singing it. I nod. The next thing I know they are both pushing past me and walking over to sit in my living room.

We talk for a while before they both head home for dinner. But I also noticed they quickly rushed off the second Trina walked in the door. She apparently went to a nail appointment after school and came in yelling about how she thinks they were talking about her in another language while she did her nails. As crazy as Trina is, I often get the same feeling when I go.

It's silly, but all I wish I was doing right now is talking to VampyricBeauty.

* * *

Yep, the next few chapters will mostly be them getting to know each other before they start having more deeper conversations and super close.

Hope you like it. Leave suggestions if you have any.


End file.
